Princess Guard
by Difinity
Summary: A game of tag results in a good question. A princess and her bodyguard. They go well together, don't you think? One shot. Cloud x Aerith


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

- - -

P r i n c e s s G u a r d

- - -

He stepped out of his room and looked around the hallway. Sunlight spread across the path and warmed the wooden floors of the tiny inn. He had stepped into his room for a while to rest, the result of over exerting himself a few hours prior, and was now seeking the rest of his companions. Coming up the steps of the stairs he spotted Cid who was rubbing his eyes, yawning. They greeted one another as they passed by; Cid went into his room.

Downstairs, he found Vincent sitting at a nearby table, his gun taken apart and spare ammunition neatly stacked beside his right arm. Yuffie sat across from him, her chin resting on the table, her eyes fixed on him, not the gun. From time to time, Vincent would glance over at the young ninja, curious as to why she wouldn't stop staring. Yuffie let out a deep, dreamy sigh. Vincent flinched.

"Vinnie, can I see your materia?"

Vincent visibly relaxed.

Taking a turn, he walked outside and saw Barett and Tifa sitting with Red XIII and Cait Sith. Tifa was laughing while Cait Sith attempted many times, but failed, to tell her future. Barett was discussing the terrain of Cosmo Canyon with Red XII. So far so good. Everyone was there. Everyone was happy.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aerith?"

Tifa turned her attention away from Cait Sith. "She's further into town. I think she's playing with the kids?" Tifa shrugged. Red XIII sneezed. He nodded and thanked them, proceeding towards the fountain that sat at the center of the town. He stopped and looked around him; this is where the children usually played but at the moment they weren't around. If Aerith was with them, then they could probably be anywhere. The children had many hiding places, he had heard from the townspeople, and would often pop up unexpectedly.

He scratched his head when he felt something crash behind him. He stumbled forward and whipped around to see a little boy on the floor, rubbing his bottom but laughing. Crouching, he stared at the boy.

"Are you all right?" he asked. The little boy gave him a toothy grin and nodded vigorously. "Hey, have you by any chance seen a girl with a pi--"

"Big Sis, we found him!" the little boy shrieked, standing up and running off. Still crouching but with a confused look on his face, he scratched his head again and stared at the floor. He heard quick, light footsteps come closer and a flowery scent hung in the air.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked up to see Aerith running towards him, her pink ribbon flapping wildly behind her. She was smiling widely and her eyes were unusually bright.

"Cloud!" she sang out. Cloud stood up to greet her and when she approached him, she took his hand. "Cloud, guess what!" Her childlike enthusiasm caused him to smile.

"What?" he humored her. Giggling, Aerith raised his hand with hers and squeezed it.

"Tag, your it!" The children came out in droves and shrieked with laughter as they ran around Cloud. Aerith laughed with them and scampered off, giving Cloud a warm glance before she did. Dumbfounded, Cloud stood there for a few moments before his mind cleared and he was able to choke out a response.

And when he did, it was the most obvious one. "Huh?" he asked. Aerith stopped and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. Her ribbon flopped as she did so. Cloud noticed her ribbon quite a lot, catching it's movements and deemed it cute. Aerith leaned forward.

"T-a-g! You're it, Cloud! Come on, play with the children!" she urged, nodding at him. Cloud held his breath, shaking his head.

"Aerith, I don't know, we should be heading ba--"

Puffing her chest out, Aerith pouted at him. "Please Cloud? If not for the children, then for me? …We'll go out on another date!"

Unconsciously, Cloud perked up. "Another date?" Aerith nodded. "…Okay, fine, I'll do it." Aerith clasped her hands together in joy. He flushed at her action.

Almost everything Aerith did was incredibly innocent and childlike. It was alluring the way she held that bright air around her. Cloud had to admit that he had never met a person like her; it was refreshing. She smiled and was happy, optimistic, always talking about tomorrow. She was a dreamer, Cloud realized. She always told him of her hopes and dreams, her aspirations and fears. She wanted adventure, Aerith told him one night. She wanted to see her Planet. When she left for bed that night, Cloud silently promised he'd show her the world.

The children ran around him and hid as he tried to tag them. At first he walked, embarrassed that he was participating at all. Seeing this, Aerith proclaimed she and Cloud partners and with his hand clasped tightly in hers, she dragged him along, forcing him to run with her and catch the children. After a while, he got the hang of it and was capable of doing it without Aerith's help. But her warm hand intertwined with his was something he wanted to last for as long as it could. The children shrieked and laughed, as did Aerith. Her laughter was light, melodic in it's own way. Her smile was infections and Cloud found himself grinning from time to time.

Only Aerith could talk him into playing Tag. Only Aerith could get him to run around in the sun with children. Only Aerith could bring a smile to his face with her laughter and make his heart race and his face flush. He felt lighter than air. Aerith's pink ribbon tickled his face when he got too close. He blushed whenever it did.

As they rested by the fountain, one of the children looked up curiously at Aerith.

"Are you a princess, Big Sister?" the little girl asked. Aerith looked at her in surprise.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself. "Oh no, sweetie, not me." The little girl placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Cloud was surprised to see the little girl had mimicked Aerith's actions exactly. Aerith had that type of relationship with children, he pondered. They loved her and she loved them. A classic mother, Aerith was.

Aerith a mother. Now that was a heart-warming thought that made Cloud blush and look away.

"But you look like one! You're really pretty!" the little girl continued to harp. She looked at Cloud. "Isn't she pretty, mister?" Cloud was taken aback, at a loss for words. The little girl was waiting for her answer and so was Aerith, Cloud realized.

After a few painfully embarrassing seconds, Cloud nodded. "Yes, Aerith's very pretty." Aerith giggled softly at Cloud's boyish timidity. He felt like a 12 year old boy all over again. Except this time there was no painful embarrassment but instead a more welcoming feeling of shyness.

"Who are you anyway?" the little girl asked. Aerith laughed out loud and Cloud hung his head. He held his breath when he felt Aerith take his hand.

"He's my bodyguard!" she answered proudly. "He protects me from all the bad guys and he's the best bodyguard ever!" The little girl seemed pleased with Aerith's explanation.

"So he's your bodyguard and when you're in trouble, he'll come save you?" Aerith nodded. "A princess guard!" Cloud stared at the little girl. Aerith squeezed his hand.

She leaned forward. "Actually, I have a weapon called the 'Princess Guard'." Aerith revealed. The little girl pointed to Cloud.

"Him?"

Cloud once again hung his head and Aerith laughed. The little girl looked up and hmm'ed. She walked towards them and looked deep into their eyes.

"My book says that the princess and her guard live happily ever after! Will you guys live happily ever after, too?" she asked.

Cloud expected to hear Aerith's warm voice in reply but soon saw that now Aerith was at a loss for words. She looked surprised and slightly taken aback, not knowing how to answer the question. Cloud saw this and like a knight in shining armor, like a real princess guard, took her hand and saved her.

"Yes," he answered, looking at Aerith and squeezed her hand. "We will."

- - -

The sun was setting and the children had gone home. Cloud and Aerith sat by the fountain in comfortable silence.

"I had fun today," Aerith stated, sighing. Cloud looked at her and nodded.

"I did, too. I…I really did. Thank you, Aerith," he replied. Aerith looked at him and cocked her head.

"What for?" Cloud chuckled slightly and hung his head.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've never done something like this. You help me lighten up, you know? Act like the real me," he explained shyly. Aerith's eyes were shining as she nodded and took his hand.

She sniffed. "You're welcome, Cloud," she said earnestly. He looked at her and atop his and intertwined their fingers. Her hand was small and warm. Cloud gave it a slight squeeze and gazed into her eyes. He knew then that he adored this girl. Cloud just knew that he wanted to live happily ever after with her. Very much so. He could feel it in his heart.

Aerith leaned in and hugged him, holding him close to her. She felt his stiffen slightly and then relax in her embrace. As she pulled back, she felt his arms encircle around her and pull her forward once again. Cloud held her tight; she could feel his heartbeat. They pulled back slightly, still wrapped in their embrace and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Princess, huh?" Cloud teased. Aerith giggled.

"Princess guard, hmm?" she cooed.

"I think they go well together."

Aerith looked at him and smiled.

"I think so too."

She nodded.

Cloud caught sight of her ribbon; it bobbed when she did so.

And Cloud smiled back.

- F i n -


End file.
